I'll see you in my dreams
by yama-chan
Summary: Duo träumt immer wieder von einem Jungen mit dunklen Haaren und stahlblauen Augen... bis dieser eines Tages vor ihm steht und die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf...please R


Titel: I'll see you in my dreams Autor: yamachi (yama-chan@web.de) Teil: 1/? Rating: PG-13 wg. Shonen-ai und anderen diversen Dingen... Warning: AU, OOC(glaub ich), shonen-ai...ein bissl angst (aber spaeter) Anime: Gundam Wing Disclaimer: Eigentlich brauch ich den nicht, denn schliesslich bin ich stolze Besitzerin von Heero, Duo und dem Rest. (in meinen Traeumen). Am Tage gehoert es dann Sunrise, Bandai und den jeweiligen Autoren, Zeichnern und Erfindern (kann die Namen nicht behalten). Ausserdem verdien' ich nix, nothing, nada. Obwohl ich es gebrauchen koennte. Spenden nehme ich gerne entgegen. Bitte ueberweisen auf Konto 12121212 Pairing: 1x2x1 (3x4 angedeutet, spaeter vielleicht mehr) Summary: Duo, Schueler in einem Eliteinternat der vereinigten Nationen, traeumt immer wieder ueber einen Jungen mit eiskalten, blauen Augen und braunen Haaren, bis dieser irgendwann vor ihm steht. Kommentar: Tja, da sag noch mal einer Traeume seien doof. Diese ist mir im Traum eingefallen, alles was in [...] sind meine unwichtigen Bemerkungen, wen es doch interessiert, kann es lesen. Fuer geistige Schaeden uebernehme ich keine Haftung Legende: //bla// - Traum "bla" - Gesprochen 'bla' - Gedanken  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll see you in my dreams - 1. Kapitel - DreamBoy  
  
//Blaue Augen, eiskalt und kristallklar. Umrandet von einem Gesicht, dass aussah, wie aus Stein gemeisselt. Kein Laecheln auf den Lippen. Die braunen Haare, die das ganze bedeckten und leicht in die Stirn fielen, waren ungeordnet, so als wenn sie lange keine Buerste gesehen hatten. Das ganze gehoerte zu einem Jungen, schlank und gutgebaut. Man konnte sehen, dass er Sport trieb. Und dann war da noch diese rote Fluessigkeit. Nicht identifizierbar. Aber sie war ueberall. Leicht im Gesicht, auf der Schuluniform, selbst der Hintergrund war in dieser Farbe. Der Junge setzte zum sprechen an. Langsam oeffneten sich seine Lippen. Wollten sich zu Worten formen.//  
  
Ein Wecker riss Duo unsanft aus seinem Schlaf. Verschlafen wurden zwei indigofarbene Augen geoeffnet und der Schlaf hinausgeblinzelt. Nachdem die Sicht geklaert war, schenkte man der Geraeuschquelle einen muerrischen Blick. Der Wecker zeigte in roten Zahlen an, dass es sieben Uhr war. Immer noch das droehnende Gerauesch in den Ohren befoerderte Duo das ungeliebte Ding mit einer eleganten Armbewegung in die naechste Zimmerecke. Endlich Ruhe. Duo drehte sich um und kuschelte sich zurueck in die warmen Kissen. Die Augen wieder geschlossen dachte er ueber das gerade Getraeumte nach. Wie oft hatte er diesen Traum jetzt gehabt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, nur das es haeufig war, das war offensichtlich, denn er konnte sich nur allzu gut an den Traum erinnern. Es war immer das gleiche. Da war dieser Junge in der gleichen Schuluniform wie seine und diese ganze rote Farbe. Dann wollte der fremde Junge etwas sagen, doch bevor auch nur irgendein Wort seine Lippen verliess, wachte Duo jedesmal auf. Entweder, weil irgendetwas oder jemand ihn weckte (was meistens das verhasste Geraeusch seines Weckers war) oder er wachte von alleine auf. Mitten in der Nacht. Duo war sich sicher, dass er diesen Jungen noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er die gleiche Schuluniform hatte, bedeutete es noch lange nicht, dass er auch diese Schule besuchte. Schliesslich konnte er das Schulemblem nie genau erkennen. Nur die Farbe und der Schnitt waren gleich. Doch irgendein Gefuehl tief in seinem Innerem sagte ihm, das der Fremde zu dieser Schule gehoerte. Oder sie zu ihm. Wie man es nahm. Und doch hatte er diesen noch nie gesehen. Duo konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie alles begann. Den ersten Traum hatte er kurz nach den grossen Ferien gehabt. Das Internat wieder gefuellt mit Schuelern, die irgendwo im Urlaub gewesen waren (meistens in irgendeinem teuren Hotel in einem fremden Land) und nun Erlebnisse austauschten. Beim ersten Traum hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken darueber gemacht. Es war halt nur ein Traum, nichts seltenes. Obwohl er sich da schon von den normalen Traeumen unterschied. Wenn Duo heute zurueckdachte, haette er schon frueher merken muessen, dass etwas mit diesem 'Traum' nicht stimmte. Er war so realistisch, die Farben so viel klarer, kraeftiger als in anderen Traeumen. Einfach nicht normal. Und doch brauchte er eine Woche bis es ihm alles zu viel wurde. Bis er endlich realisierte, dass dieser hier anders war und er etwas unternehmen musste. Tja, und als erstes war da die Idee mit Quatre, seinem besten Freund und ehemaligem Zimmerkollegen drueber zu reden. Gesagt, getan. Die zwei verbrachten einen ganzen Nachmittag damit. Quatre sass auf Duos Bett und dieser auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl. Duo erzaehlte und sein blondhaariger Freund hoerte aufmerksam zu, nickte, fragte nach, wenn er Zusammenhaenge nicht verstand und versuchte Duo letztendlich zu helfen, indem er vorschlug, sich doch erstmal in der Schule nach diesem mysterioesen Jungen umzusehen. Dieses wurde dann am naechsten Morgen sofort in die Tat umgesetzt und Duo schaute sich um, versuchte den Jungen mit den braunen Wuschelhaaren auszumachen. Quatre zeigte hier und dort auf einige der Jungen in der grossen Mensa, die auf Duos Beschreibung passten. Doch nichts. Dieser Junge ging einfach nicht auf diese Schule. Es war zwecklos. Niemals wuerde Duo den Jungen finden. Tja, somit wuerde er diesen seltsamen Traum auf ewig haben. Na, toll. Duo drehte sich auf die andere Seite und oeffnete leicht seine Augen. Lust auf Schule hatte er heute nicht wirklich. Aber es ging nicht anders. Sein Blick schweifte ueber die Zimmerwaende, die in einem kalten weiss gestrichen waren. 'Fast so kalt wie seine Augen' Dieser Gedanke schoss im durch den Kopf. Meistens dachte er nur noch an den Fremden aus seinen Traeumen. Obwohl er das wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte und sich besser auf den Unterricht konzentrieren sollte. Sonst duerfte er dieses Jahr wirklich eine Ehrenrunde drehen. Und das wollte er wirklich nicht, doch seine Noten sahen im Moment nicht rosig aus und wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, wuerde am Ende ein 'Nicht versetzt' auf seinem Zeugnis stehen. Oh, wie er sich darauf freute... Wuetend ueber sich und die Welt boxte Duo in sein Kissen. Manchmal hasste er sein Leben. Wieso musste es ihn auch hierherverschlagen. Okay, es war hier allemal besser, als auf der Strasse. Er hatte ein Bett, Klamotten, ein Dach ueber dem Kopf und (was fuer Duo am wichtigsten war) genug zu essen. Doch trotzdem. Dieser dumme Traum waere niemals aufgetaucht, wenn er noch auf der Strasse leben wuerde. Da war er sich sicher. Aber nein, da kommt auf einmal so ein entfernter Verwandter daher (der nebenbei nicht gerade arm war), erfaehrt, dass sein einziger Nachfahre ein Streetkid ist und steckt einen dann schnurstracks in das beste Internat, welches sich finden laesst. Und wofuer das alles? Um sicherzugehen, dass jemand das Geschaeft uebernimmt, wenn man selber den Loeffel abgegeben hat. Und hat ihn jemand gefragt, ob er das wollte??? NEIN!!! Gott, wie er sein Leben hasste. Koennte er nicht vom Blitz getroffen werden oder tot umfallen. Oder noch besser, koennte dieser dumme Traum, der ihm schlaflose Naechte und schlechte Noten einbrachte, nicht einfach verschwinden. Duo drehte sich auf den Ruecken und starrte nun die einladende Zimmerdecke an. Der Laerm aus seinen Nebenzimmer, der nun ertoente, war nicht zu ueberhoeren. Wufei hoerte wohl wieder seine Metallmusik, wie bitte schoen sollte man (in diesem Falle Duo) dabei schlafen. Immer noch wuetend haemmerte er an die Wand. "Wu-man!!! Mach das leiser, verdammt noch mal!!!" Man hoerte ein Schnauben und die Musik ertoente nicht mehr in voller Lautstaerke. Duo konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, wie Quatre es bei den beiden Typen aushielt. Der eine hoerte nur diese beruehmt-beruechtigte Musik, die sogar Tote aufweckte und sein Lieblingswort war 'Injustice'. Der andere war einer der ruhigen Sorte, sprach kaum, laechelte noch weniger und die Frisur war ein Witz. Duo wollte wirklich mal wissen, wie viel Haarspray und Gel der Kerl benutzte. Als wenn das Ozonloch nicht schon gross genug ist. Und trotzdem hatte Quatre sich in diesen Kerl verknallt. Wie war sein Name noch mal, ach ja, Trowa. Duo musste grinsen. Es war doch schon ein kleiner Schock, wenn Quatre sich ihm oeffnete und gestand schwul zu sein. Und Duo dachte, er sei der einzige in diesem verfluchten Internat mit dem wunderschoenen Namen St. Helen Bording School, der diese Leidenschaft hegte. Nun ja, so spielte dann wohl das Leben. Ein falsches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er die Augen wieder schloss. 'Fuenf Minuten doesen, dann steh ich auf.'  
  
Aus den 5 Minuten wurde schnell eine halbe Stunde und Duo wurde durch ein lautes klopfen wieder ins Leben geholt. Senkrecht sass er in seinem Bett. Ein muffeliges "Wer nervt?"[hehe, mein Spruch] wurde der Tuer entgegengebracht, bevor man sich erhob und Duo lustlos zur Tuer schlurfte. Langsam oeffnete er die Tuer und fand einen grinsenden Quatre vor sich. "Was willst du?" "Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger, wenn du schon das Fruehstueck verschlaefst!" Verschlafen, das war das Stichwort. Duo liess Quatre ins Zimmer und mit einem mulmigen Gefuehl fiel sein Blick auf die Wanduhr (im Mickey-Mouse-Style). "Waaaasss??? Es ist 8 Uhr. Der Unterricht beginnt in ner halben Stunde... Quat, wieso hast du mich nicht vorher geweckt? Ich werde zu spaet kommen, ich werde zu spaet kommen!!!" Ein wildgewordener Duo Maxwell rannte durchs Zimmer, hier eine Hose aufhebend, da ein Hemd. Der langer Zopf, sein Markenzeichen, flog hinter ihm her. Amuesiert schaute Quatre sich das ganze an, bis er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: "Hab ich, als ich zur Mensa gegangen bin. Du sagtest, du seiest wach." Duo, der im anliegenden Badezimmer verschwunden war, liess seinen Kopf erscheinen. Die Zahnbuerste im Mund und der Kamm in der Hand, gestikulierte er wild herum. "Du weisst ganz genau, dass ich schlief. Gib's zu." Ein Schulternzucken Quatres folgte und Duo verschwand wieder im Bad, fluchend ueber sein Leben und seine sogenannten Freunde, die sich darueber lustig machten, wenn er verschlief. "Und wer kriegt den Aerger? Ich!!! Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche. Kushrenada-senpai wird mir den Hals umdrehen. Ich bin ein toter Mann. UND DU BIST SCHULD, QUATRE!!!" Angezogen, gewaschen und gekaemmt kam Duo aus dem Bad, nahm das Broetchen, dass Quatre ihm entgegenhielt und versuchte, seine Schulsachen in die Tasche zu stopfen. Quatre schaute sich in seinem ehemaligen Zimmer um. Er wunderte sich wirklich, dass sein bezopfter Freund Dinge wiederfand. "Weisst du, Duo, du solltest in diesem Loch mal wieder aufraeumen. Ich hab gehoert, dass ein Neuer kommt und der einzige freie Platz ist bei dir. Du willst dich doch nicht sofort von deiner schlechten Seite zeigen?" Bei diesen Worten schaute er ihn scheinheillig an. "Ja, ja, hast recht. Ich find hier nichts wieder. Ah, da ist mein Mathebuch..." Duo zog ein Buch, welches halb auseinanderfiel unter einem Stapel Kleidung hervor. Schnell noch in die Tasche damit. "Okay, wir koennen..." Duo drehte sich um, nahm seinen Schluessel und oeffnete die Tuer. Eine Verbeugung fuer Quatre, der mit einem Lachen das Zimmer verliess. Und schon waren sie auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer. "So, und hast du wieder von ihm getrauemt?" Duo nickte: "Aber nicht mehr als sonst!" Sie verliessen das Wohnhaus und gingen auf das grosse Hauptgebaeude zu. Die Kiesel unter ihren Fuessen knirschten. Nur vereinzelt sah man ein paar Schueler, die auch wie sie in Eile waren. Doch Duo und Quatre wussten, dass es nichts brang, sich jetzt noch zu beeilen. Sie wuerden so oder so zu spaet kommen. Und wie zu ihrer Bestaetigung ertoente die Schulglocke. Der Unterricht hatte begonnen. Jetzt war es sowieso egal. Zu spaet ist zu spaet. "Also Duo, ich hab darueber nachgedacht! Ueber den Traum." Duo liess ein Seufzen ertoenen, schob sich den Rest des Broetchens in den Mund und schaute Quatre dann mit einem interessierten Blick an. Doch dieser blieb still. "Ja??? Und??" Duo war heute wirklich nicht dazu bereit, zu erraten was in seinem blonden Kamerad und Leidensgenossen (wenn man das im Zusammenhang mit dem Zu-Spaet-Kommen sah) vorging. "Nun ja, ich hab gestern drueber nachgedacht. Und dann ist mir was eingefallen. Ich haette schon viel frueher drauf kommen muessen. Ich meine, es ist so logisch und ich hatte so viel darueber gelesen. Wirklich, ich haette eher darauf..." "Was ist es?", wurde er barsch von Duo, immer noch ein bissl sauer, unterbrochen. Er wollte schliesslich Quatres Information und nicht seine Lebensgeschichte. "Okay, sieh das mal von diesem Standpunkt. Wir haben bis jetzt nur die Jungen, die zur Zeit mit uns die Schule besuchen unter Betracht gezogen. Doch was ist, wenn er schon lange abgegangen ist? Wenn er einer der Ehemaligen ist? Verstehst?" Ein leichtes Nicken Duos folgte. "Du bist dir also sicher, dass er auf dieser Schule ist?" "Ziemlich. Ich habe Berichte gelesen, wo Menschen von Dingen getraeumt haben, die lange vor ihrer Zeit passiert sind. Und all das wurde bewiesen. Wieso sollte es bei dir nicht auch so sein. Ausserdem ist unsere Uniform einmalig. Keine andere Schule hat diesen haesslichen schwarzen Blazer. Ich bitte dich. Sie haetten besser ein bisschen Farben reinbringen sollen. Anstatt dessen laufen wir alle rum wie Pinguine. In schwarz und weiss. Mir wird nur schlecht, wenn ich dran denke. Als wenn das Schueler-Dasein nicht schon armselig genug ist." Quatre schaute zu Duo herueber, dessen Mund schon wieder zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte: "Aber was ich sagen wollte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er hier war. Versuchen kostet nichts. Was haelst du davon?" "Das waere moeglich, aber wie sollen wir das herausfinden? Jeden der Ehemaligen bitten uns ein Foto zu senden?" Duo hatte keinen blassen Schimmer auf was sein Freund herauswollte. Irgendwie war die Sache viel zu verzwickt und haette er den blonden Araber nicht eingeweiht, waere Duo immer noch am Anfang. Wieso wurde auch er immer so gestraft. Gab es den wirklich keinen Gott?!? "Man Duo, wofuer gibt es Jahrbuecher. Diesen dummen Dinger, die der Schule jedes Jahr ein kleines Vermoegen kosten." Ohoh, nun stand es 1:0 fuer Quatre. Duo fragte sich wirklich manchmal, was bei seiner Zeugung falsch gelaufen ist, dass er das Gefuehl hatte, jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder sei schlauer als er. Aber Selbstmitleid stand jetzt nicht zur Debatte. Es gab eine Mission zu erfuellen. [zwinker] "Und wo finden wir die Jahrbuecher. Im Buero des Direx?" Ein Seufzer der tiefsten Verzweiflung und ein Kopfschuetteln Quatres war alles. Dann liess er sich doch dazu herab, dem Amerikaner eine Antwort zu geben. "Duo, hast du jemals das Wort Bibliothek gehoert. Das ist ein grosser Raum mit Buechern, vielen Buechern. Und in denen kann man lesen. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber du hast sogar einige davon in deinem Rucksack." Das Quatre Duo hier gerade ziemlich verschaukelte, war mehr als offentsichtlich. "Du meinst also, es gibt welche von diesen Jahrbuechern in der Blibiothek?" "Erstens, es heisst Bibliothek und zweitens ja. Ausserdem habe ich letztens ein Buch ueber Traumdeuten gesehen. Sally wollte es mir zuruecklegen, da mein Pensum ueberzogen war." Okay, wenn Duo bis jetzt noch nicht verwirrt war, dann war er es jetzt. Und dieses liess sich auf seinem Gesicht ablesen. "Pensum? Was meinst du damit? Und wer ist Sally, hast du etwa ne Freundin, von der ich nichts weiss?" "Duo! Ich bin schwul. Du bist wirklich nicht haeufig in der Bibliothek. Jeder Schueler hat ein Pensum, dass besagt, nur 20 Buecher pro Monat. Und Sally..." Er hielt die Luft an, um sich zu sammeln. "Sally ist unsere Bibliothekarin!" Quatre hatte wirklich viel erwartet, aber das?!? Da ging dieser Junge seit gut 8 Jahren auf diese Schule und wusste nicht wer Sally [Po] war. Das schoss wirklich den Vogel ab. Duo's einziger Gedanke war, dass sich der blonde Junge neben sich irgendeines Tages noch zu Tode lesen wird. Immer noch auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer erreichten sie nun den letzten Flur, bevor sie sich trennten und in die unterschiedlichen Kurse gingen. "Duo, ich seh dich dann um drei in der Bibliothek, okay? UND sei bitte puenktlich" "Jawohl, Sir!" Momentmal, drei Uhr, da war doch was. "Hei, Q- man, ich kann nicht. Ich hab..." 'Basketball. Na toll, der ist weg. Muss ich das Training wohl ausfallen lassen.' Mit einem Nicken zu sich selbst machte Duo sich auf den Weg zu seiner Klasse oder eher die Hoelle des Loewen. Duo freute sich jetzt schon auf die Strafarbeit.  
  
Mit einem leichten Klopfen trat er ins Klassenzimmer ein. Die Blicke der anderen Schueler, eingeschlossen das der Streber in der ersten Reihe, zeigten sich spoettisch. Und locker am Lehrerpult gelehnt stand Kushrenada und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, bei dem es Duo kalt den Ruecken herunterlief. 'Gott im Himmel, bitte lass es nicht so schlimm werden. Ich werd auch nie wieder verschlafen.' "Guten Morgen, Herr Maxwell, setzten sie sich. Wir reden nach der Stunde." Oh oh, dies liess nichts Gutes verheissen. Duo schlich schnell und lautlos zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Der Lehrer drehte sich zur Tafel an der irgendwelche Funktionen aufgekritzelt waren und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. "Also, wie ich gerade gesagt habe, ist in dieser Gleichung x mit der Zahl 5 zu erweitern, da x plus 5 y ergibt. Holt eure Hefte raus, wir werden dazu ein paar...." Duo hatte schon den Faden verloren und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Mathematik war nicht wirklich das, was ihn im Moment interessierte. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem Traum. Was hatte Quatre noch mal gesagt. Vielleicht kam der Junge aus der Vergangenheit? Aber wieso? 'Was will er von mir? Ich hab doch nichts gemacht!' Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen und liess Herr Kushrenada aufschauen. "Herr Maxwell, Sie sollten sich das auch vermerken, sonst sehe ich schwarz fuer die naechste Klausur." Duo schreckte zusammen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er hatte so schon genug Aerger, da brauchte er keine Klausur fuer. Schnell zog er seine Matheheft und Stifte aus dem Rucksack und versuchte, sich ab jetzt auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.  
  
Das monotone Klingeln entliess Duo endlich von seinen Qualen. Er stopfte seine Sachen zurueck in seine Tasche und trat zum Lehrerpult vor. In der letzten halben Stunde durften sie Gleichungen loesen. Viele der Schueler hatten sie geloest. Duo war immer noch bei der dritten. Aber darueber konnte er sich spaeter Gedanken machen. Jetzt hiess es erstmal das Gespraech ueberstehen. Mit einem Raeuspern blieb er vor dem Pult stehen. "Ah Duo... Jetzt sag mir doch mal, was ich mit dir machen soll? Strafarbeiten ziehen bei dir nicht, schliesslich ist das diese Woche das dritte Mal." Herr Kushrenada erhob sich und schaute auf Duo hinab, seine Stimme hoerte sich sanft an, so wie die eines Vaters. Aber was sollte das jetzt??? Sonst konnte er sich doch eine Standpauke anhoeren, dass er doch endlich erwachsen werden sollte und anfangen muesse seinen Kopf zu benutzten, der auf seinen Schultern sass. Immer noch sprachlos ueber diesen Sinneswandel des Lehrers blieb Duo nur ein Schulterzucken gefolgt von einem leisen "Ich weiss nicht!" Herr Kushrenada setzte sich halb auf sein Pult. "Duo, ich weiss das du nicht dumm bist. Das zeigen mir deine Noten in Biologie und in den Sprachen. Doch in Mathe???" "Ich weiss doch auch nicht. Das ist alles so verwirrend." "Aber du hattest doch sonst keine Probleme. Hast du irgendwelche Probleme, mit denen du nicht klar kommst oder ist irgendetwas vorgefallen im Sommer bei deinem Onkel?" "Nein, ich habe keine Probleme, alles ist okay." Duo setzte noch schnell ein Laecheln auf. Probleme? ER??? Neee, natuerlich nicht, wenn man mal von einem komischen Traum ansah, der einem die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumschwirrte und einen nachts wachhielt. "Okay, aber wenn irgendetwas ist, worueber du reden moechtest, du weisst, wo ich bin. Und wegen Mathe lass ich mir was einfallen. Und jetzt raus hier..." Duo stand der Mund offen. Was war denn mit dem Lehrer los? UND wo war die Strafarbeit??? Doch er sollte sein Glueck nicht herausfordern. Duo wollte gerade das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als..."Ach Duo, und das war das Letzte mal, das du verschlafen hast, okay!?! Sonst lass ich mir was einfallen. Bis Montag" Duo stand der Mund offen und nickte. Auch wenn er jetzt wie ein Idiot aussah, das war egal. Irgendjemand hatte seinen Mathelehrer verhext und das war verdammt gut. Dieser Tag schien doch nicht so scheisse zu enden wie er anfing.  
  
Die anderen Stunden verliefen friedlich und gesittet. Nur hier und da eine kleine Auseinanersetztungen mit den Lehrern, die doch keine Folgen hatten. Im Grunde genommen waren sie ja froh, dass das Plappermaul sich so rege am Unterricht beteiligte. Hatte er doch so eine schwierige Kindheit gehabt und nun die Probleme in Mathe. Und doch war er bei den Lehrern beliebt, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er immer gute Laune verbreitete. Lady Une, seine Englischlehrerin, nannte ihn nicht umsonst immer ihren Sunnyboy, was Duo eigentlich peinlich war.  
  
Am Nachmittag stand Duo dann vor der Bibliothek und wartete auf Quatre. Er war extra frueher losgegangen um nicht zu spaet zu kommen, wie es sonst der Fall war. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz vor drei war. Und keine Minute spaeter stand Quatre vor ihm, leicht ausser Atem. "Wow, ich haette nicht gedacht, dass du puenktlich bist. Das lass mal reingehen." Und mit einem Schwung oeffnete Quatre eintreten. Ein begeistertes "Wow" entwich Duo's Lippen und er staunte nicht schlecht. Quatre hatte gesagt, dass die Bibliothek gross sei. Aber dieser Raum war riesig. Und die Buecherregale waren dementsprechend in der gleichen Groessenordnung. Ein grosses Panoramafenster an der linken Seite liess die Sonne hinein und dadurch war die Bibliothek lichtdurchflutet. Auf der rechten Seite Duo's lag die Rezeption mit einer jungen Frau dahinter, die gerade wie wild mit einem Schueler aus der Oberstufe diskutierte. Doch sie liess es sich nicht nehmen, Quatre ein fluechtiges und freundliches 'Hallo' zu schenken. Dann wandte sich der Blick wieder auf den Schueler vor ihr, der ein zerfleddertes und tropfendes Buch in den Haenden hielt. Duo, der immer noch staunte, wurde von Quatre durch die Reihen gezogen, bis er wieder abrupt stehen blieb. "Da sind sie!" Quatre zeigte mit seinem Finger auf ein Regal vor ihnen. 'Jahrbuecher' war auf einem kleinen Schild aufgeschrieben und saeuberlich an dem alten hoelzernen Regal befestigt. "Hey Buddy, ich will ja nicht meckern, aber das sind wirklich viele und ich meine, viele Buecher... Wir brauchen Jahre dafuer!!!" "Weisst du, die Schuluniform wurde vor 12 Jahren radikal veraendert. Irgendjemand meinte, die Alte wuerde nicht zu unserem Zeitalter passen. Stuss, aber das erspart uns eine Menge Arbeit. Also muessen wir nur die Jahre AC 184 bis AC 196 durchstoebern. Hier, du nimmst diese sechs." Damit war Duo mit einem dicken Stapel Buecher beladen. Er hatte damit zu kaempfen, das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Diese Dinger waren verflucht schwer. Quatre hatte sich die anderen sechs geschnappt und ging auf einen runden Tisch zu an dem schon ein Schueler aus der Unterstufe sass. Er schien interessiert in unerklaerliche Phaenomene, denn der ganze Tisch war mit Buechern jenes Thema zugedeckt. Duo folgte Quatre und liess sich auf einen der ledernen Stuehle nieder. Die Buecher fielen auf den Tisch vor ihm. Quatre setzte sich neben ihn und schaffte ein bisschen Platz. "Wollen wir anfangen?" Duo bejahte und schaute wieder auf die Buecher vor ihm. Quatre schlug das erste Buch auf. "Wie alt schaetzt du ihn eigentlich?" "Ich wuerd sagen, 16, vielleicht 17. Aber nicht aelter." "Also, so alt wie wir." Quatre blaetterte in dem Buch bis sie zu den Fotos kamen. "Abgaenger des Jahres AC 184, wir kommen." Duo und Quatre schauten sich die Bilder an, viele der Jungen sahen edel aus, mit ihren perfekt gegelten Haaren und dem Anzug, den sie wohl zum Abschlussball getragen hatten. Doch bis jetzt war Duo's Junge noch nicht dabeigewesen. "Melde dich, wenn du denkst, du siehst ihn."  
  
Eine Zeit lang hoerte man nur das leichte Rascheln von Papier, wenn Quatre eine Seite umblaetterte. Sie waren jetzt beim Jahre AC 193 angelangt. Die Daemmerung war hereingebrochen und Sally knipste die Beleuchtung an. Der Himmel draussen war wolkenlos und die Sterne schienen so stark zu strahlen, wie nie zuvor. Quatre war gerade dabei wieder eine Seite umzublaettern, als Duo ihn zurueckhielt. "Warte!" "Was, erkennst du ihn?" Voller Hoffnung betrachtete Quatre die Fotos und schaute sich jedes Gesicht genauer an. "Hier!" Duo zeigte mit seinem Finger auf einen Jungen, der genau auf die Beschreibung passte. Braune Haare, blaue Augen und ein freundliches, offenes Laecheln auf den Lippen, dass auch in den Augen zu glitzern schien. Duo schaute sich ihn genauer an. Irgendetwas unterschied dieses Bild von seinem Traum. "Das ist er???" Ein leichtes Pfeiffen entglitt Quatre's Lippen, der Junge auf dem Foto war einfach hot, zum anbeissen. Nicht, dass er sich in ein Foto verlieben wuerde. Ausserdem war er in Trowa verliebt. Aber er konnte nicht drum herum, zu sagen, dass der Typ mit dem Zahnpastalaecheln verdammt gutaussehend war. Duo holte ihn zurueck in die Gegenwart. "Ich weiss nicht, aber es ist anders. Ich glaub', ich hab mich getaeuscht. Aber trotzdem... Er sieht ihm so verdammt aehnlich. Denk' dir das Laecheln weg, die Haare etwas struppeliger und er ist es." Quatre kniff seine Augen zusammen, versuchte, sich das vorzustellen. Doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. Anstatt es weiter zu versuchen, schaute er sich den Namen an. "Yuuki Yuy," murmelte er: "Ich hab den Namen schon mal irgendwo gehoert!" "Aber er ist es nicht, die Haare sind zu glatt und das Laecheln. Nein, er ist es nicht." "Okay, dann lass uns weitersuchen." Sie nahmen sich das naechste Buch und schlugen es auf.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Duo gaehnte herzhaft und streckte sich ausgiebig. Quatre hatte gerade das letzte Buch zugeschlagen und liess seinen Blick auf die grosse Bahnhofsuhr schweifen. "Viertel vor sechs. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es noch zum Abendessen." Duo war bei diesem Satz wieder hellwach. Kein Wunder, hatte Quatre gerade die magischen Worte gesagt. Und trotzdem blickte er missmutig auf den Tisch. "Die ganze Arbeit umsonst. Und was mach ich jetzt. Er ist nicht aus der Vergangenheit..." "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Lass uns die Buecher wegraeumen und dann Essen gehen." Gesagt, getan.  
  
Wenn vieles an dieser Schule auch zu bemaengeln war, so hatte das Essen aber Pluspunkte verdient. Duo haeufte sich noch ein wenig des Reises auf seinen Teller und futterte sofort drauflos. In der ganzen Zeit in der Bibliothek hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass sein Magen so knurrte. Doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht halten. "Hey Duo, du verschluckst dich noch." Duo sass mit Quatre und seinen Zimmerkameraden an einem Tisch, die ihn immer noch schraeg anblickten. Wie konnte man nur so viel essen. "Schon passiert!!!", vernahm Quatre nur noch, dem ein Husten folgte. Wufei, der rechts von Duo sass, schlug ihm unsanft auf den Ruecken. Das hier war wirklich Genugtuung fuer die morgendliche Meckerei des bezopften Amerikaners. Auch als Duo sich schon lange wieder erholt hatte, liess der schwarzhaarige Chinese nicht von ihm ab. Seine Mundwinkel waren von einem daemonischen Grinsen umspielt. Ganz klar, Wufei schien es zu gefallen. Dann liess er ploetzlich von ihm ab, drehte sich wieder seinem Teller zu und eine leichte Roete zierte die Wangen den blassen Jungen. Duo starrte Wufei mit Unglauben und leichtem Zorn in den blaulilanen Augen an. Was bildete sich dieser eigentlich ein. Man konnte auch sanfter zuschlagen. "So, wer kommt heute abend mit in Hell's Angel?", durchbrach Quatre die Stille und blickte in die Runde. Hell's Angel war der schuleigene Club, der fuer die Schueler jeden Tag geoeffnet war. Laute Musik, Billardtische, Flipperautomaten und Dartscheiben, sowie die grosse Bar waren recht einladend, auch wenn man keinen Alkohol bekam. Aber das war okay. "Also, ich haette schon Lust." Duo grinste seinen Freund an: "So ein bissl Party kann nicht schaden." Trowa und Wufei willigten auch ein und so verbrachten die vier eine heisse Nacht im Club.  
  
Das Wochenende verging Duo's Meinung nach viel zu schnell und so war es bald wieder Montag als sein Wecker klingelte. Heute wuerde er nicht zu spaet kommen, dass hatte er sich geschworen. Und obwohl die warme Decke einladend war, schwang Duo sich aus dem Bett. Am Wochenende hatte er sein Zimmer mal kraeftig aufgeraeumt, da Quatre ihm nahegelegt hatte, dass doch ein Neuer kommt. Duo wollte bei dem nicht sofort einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen. Schliesslich war er froh, wieder einen Zimmerkameraden zu bekommen. So ganz alleine war es auch langweilig. Ausserdem wuerde dieser ihm schon helfen, nicht immer zu spaet zu kommen. Schnell doch den Wecker ausschaltend ging Duo ins Bad um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Das Wassser, welches Minuten spaeter ueber seinen Koerper floss, verscheuchte auch noch den letzten Rest Muedigkeit aus seinen Knochen. Mit einem Summen auf dem Lippen, frisch gewaschen und gekaemmt, zog er sich seine Uniform an. Dieser Tag fing wirklich gut an. Er konnte gar nicht schief laufen. Duo nahm seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Mensa, nachdem er bei Quatre angeklopft hatte und den dreien einen 'Guten Morgen' gewuenscht hatte. So schlimm waren die anderen beiden gar nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Duo hatte sich am Wochenende ein bisschen mit ihnen angefreundet. Auch wenn Wufei und Trowa in seinem Jahrgang waren, hatte er vorher nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun gehabt. Lag vielleicht daran, dass ihr Jahrgang ziemlich gross war, so wie die Schule selbst. Ausserdem waren sie noch nicht so lange hier. Erst seit einem Jahr. Tja, und Duo kam es so vor, als wenn er sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht hatte. Manchmal konnte er sich kaum erinnern, wie sein Leben vor dem Internat war. Okay, da waren schon Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die kalten Naechte auf der Strasse oder wie man mal wieder erwischt wurde, wenn man sich einen Apfel geklaut hatte. Aber diese Dinge verblassten immer mehr. 'Bis sie eines Tages ganz verschwinden.', stellte Duo resigniert fest. Ein Seufzen entwich ihm. Der Schlaf in der letzten Nacht war wirklich erholsam, schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass er nicht getraeumt hatte. Nun ja, er hatte schon getraeumt, aber nicht von ihm. Nicht von seinem Jungen. Doch irgendwie vermisste ihn. Auch wenn ihm die Traeume ziemlich auf den Zeiger gingen, musste Duo sagen, dass er den Typen irgendwie leiden konnte, dabei war sein Aussehen auch ein bisschen schuld. Quatre hatte schon recht, wenn er sagte, dass Duo's Traumjunge verdammt scharf war. Seine Gedanken liessen ihn Grinsen. Wieso hoerten sich diese Worte, auch wenn sie nur gedacht waren, so verdammt nach einem Verliebten an. Als wenn er sich in einen Traum verlieben wuerde. Das war doch hoffnungslos. Er wuerde den Kerl doch nie finden. Also, wieso sich eigentlich solche Gedanken machen. Es wurde sich noch einmal zugenickt und dann die Mensa erreicht um sich fuer den heutigen Tag zu staerken.  
  
Duo sass am Fruehstueckstisch als Quatre, Trowa und Wufei dazu kamen. "Hi Duo, du bist ja frueh auf!" Quatre war sichtlich erstaunt. Auch die anderen beiden war ein ueberraschter Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht geschrieben. "Weisst du, Q-man, ich hab gedacht, es wuerde nicht schaden, einmal puenktlich zu kommen!", wurde mit vollem Mund erwiedert. Danach assen sie in Ruhe weiter. Nachdem jeder von ihnen fertig war, gingen sie auf den Weg zu den Klassen. "Ich hab in der ersten Englisch bei Lady Une, ich freu mich sooooo!" Duo machte ein leidenes Gesicht und Quatre fing an zu lachen. Wufei und Trowa, die hinter den beiden herstiefelten, sahen ihn mit einem Grinsen an. "Sei doch froh, ich hab Physik!" "Okay, Physik ist wirklich aetzend. Ich geh' dann mal." Damit verschwand Duo den Flur entlang auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Obwohl er so frueh aufgestanden war, war es jetzt reichlich spaet geworden. Aber das Fruehstueck war einfach zu lecker gewesen. Schnell noch um diese Ecke, dann wuerde er sein Klassenzimmer erreichen. Also, auf zum Endspurt. Duo legte noch ein bisschen zu, bog um die Ecke und mit einem lauten Geraeusch fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Was standen die Leute auch immer hinter den Ecken. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Nun ja, zum Glueck ist er nur gefallen. Er schaute auf die Schuhe vor ihm. Es war besser sich zu entschuldigen. "Gomen, buddy, ich hatte es ein wenig eilig!" Duo reichte dem Jungen vor ihm die Hand, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Langsam glitt sein Blick an dem anderen entlang bis er schliesslich auf dem Gesicht liegen blieb. Kalte, blaue Augen sahen ihn mit einem Blick an, der nichts Gutes verheissen liess. Duo war sprachlos. Das war doch.... Das war doch... Der Junge.... "Duuuuu???"  
  
Ende Teil 1 


End file.
